Family Secret
by Miami Scene
Summary: What if Melinda had a little sister? Elizabeth Gorden is going to college with her three best friends; Damien Scott, Camy Carter, & of course Ned Banks. But what happens when a ghost begins to threaten Ned's life? Can she save Ned & get it to cross over?
1. Chapter 1

**OKAY PEEPS THIS IS MY FIRST GHOST WHISPERER FAN FIC SO BE GENTLE. I ONLY OWN LIZ, DAMIEN, AND CAMY. **

**READ AND REVIEW!! :D**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"DAMIEN SCOTT! YOU GIVE THAT BACK RIGHT NOW IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU!" A young girl shouted racing after one of her friends who had her messenger bag.

"YOU'LL HAVE TO CATCH ME LIZZ!" Damien shouted back to the girl.

Damien quickly crossed the street to and raced on to the grass in Grandview Square.

"Ouff!" Damien gasped as another boy tackled him to the ground.

"Here ya go Liz." Ned Banks grinned handing his best friend back her bag, all the while still sitting on his other friends chest.

"Ned Banks get out me!" Damien grumbled.

Grinning Ned got off Damien and stood up.

"Ned did you tackle Damien again?" A short girl wearing a jean skirtm tank top and flats asked coming up the three friends. Her long blonde hair pulled back into a bun.

"Yes he did." Damien replied for Ned. Damien had shaggy black hair, he was wearing kaki shorts, a t-shirt and runners.

"Only because you swiped my bag." Liz defended punching Damien's arm hard. Liz had shoulder length, bright, auburn hair. She was wearing faded jeans, a hoodie shirt, and her favorite runners.

"I did not!" Damien replied sticking his tongue out at Liz.

"Children behave!" Ned stated "Or Camy and I'll put you into time-out."

"Were not two Ned." Damien grinned cheekly.

"You could've fooled me!" Camy said punching Damien's other arm.

"Wow Cams you need to take lessons from Lizzie here. You punch like a girl." Damien joked.

"That's because I am a girl you dumbass!" Camy exclaimed.

"ELIZABETH GORDEN!" A women shouted from across the road.

"Ya Mel?" Liz shouted back.

"COME ON! MOM'S ON HER WAY TO THE HOUSE TO SEE AIDEN!" Melinda called.

"ALRIGHT COMING! OH CAN WE DROP CAMY ON OUR WAY?"

"YES! NOW LET'S GO!"

"See ya guys." Liz said to the boys "Come on Camy, you know what Mel's like when mom's coming."

"Ya she gets a weird. Sometimes I wonder if she really is your sister."

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**OKAY KIDDIES WHAT DID YOU THINK? NO I'M NOT ABONDONING 'CHANGE IS ON THE SLY'. BUT MY MUSE DECIDED TO MAKE ME DO THIS BETWEEN UPDATES SO HERE IT IS.**

**REVIEW!! :D**


	2. Dinner with Mom

**OKAY PEOPLE HERE'S CHAPTER 2 FOR 'FAMILY SECRECT' INCASE YOU WANTED TO KNOW, I HAVE ALSO UPDATED 'CHANGE IS ON THE SLY'. I OWN NOTHING…EXECPT FOR LIZ.**

**READ & REVIEW!! :D**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"Aunty Lizzie!" Five year old Aiden exclaimed racing into Liz's arms.

"Hey buddy. How you doing?" Liz smiled, resting Aiden on her hip.

"Good daddy said grandma's coming." Aiden smiled.

"Yes she is." Melinda said coming in.

"MOMMY!" Aiden squealed reaching over Liz's shoulder.

"Wait until your mom puts her things down kiddo." Liz laughed.

"Okay."

"Now you can come." Melinda said taking her son from Liz.

"Where's Jim?" Liz asked dropping her messenger bag on the island.

"He's at work he should be here in about…Now." Melinda grinned as Jim's car pulled into the driveway.

"DADDY!" Aiden exclaimed as his mom put him on the floor.

"Remember my rule Aiden!"

"I know mommy. Wait until daddy comes in." Aiden replied.

"Hey guys." Jim said as he walked through the door. Only to be jumped on by Aiden. "Hey big guy! How was school?"

"Good!"

"Just good?" Melinda asked as Liz helped Aiden onto one of the stools at the island.

"Yup." Aiden smiled.

***

"So how's school going kiddo?" Beth asked her youngest daughter.

"Good. Majoring in Anthropology with Ned." Liz said sipping her hot chocolate.

"That's wonderful dear!" Beth beamed "Where are you living? On campus?"

"Uhh…no." Liz paused and glanced at Melinda "Ned and I are living together in an apartment off campus."

"Your living with Ned?" Beth asked sounding slightly shocked.

"Ya. Just as friends, we each have our own room." Liz stated quickly noticing her moms look.

"Just so long as he's respecting you." Beth smiled.

"He is mom. Don't worry." Liz smiled.

***

Liz threw her keys and bag onto the table by the door. She quietly padded into the bathroom, it was nearly midnight and she didn't want to wake her boyfriend. Liz quickly changed into a fitted tank top and pajama pants. She walked back into the bedroom and slide under the covers beside her sleeping boyfriend.

"Have fun?" He asked quietly.

"I thought you were asleep." Liz smiled running her fingers through his hair.

"I was waiting for you to get back." Ned replied rolling over to face Liz.

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**SO WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK? I KNOW THE SURPRISE I WANTED TO HAVE WITH HER AND NED DATING WAS KINDA LAME AS I'D ALREADY SAID THAT THEY WERE LIVING TOGETHER. ANYWAY SORRY FOR THE ANNOYINGLY SHORT CHAPTER.**

**REVIEW!! :D**


	3. Slip of the Tounge, & Relaxing

**HEY GUYS LIKE I PROMISED HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**.: I KNOW THE LAST CHAPTER WAS SHORT :) BUT MY MUSE WAS CHASING AWAY THE PLOT FARIES!**

**Ceceila: I LOVE NED TOO! HE'S SO HOTT!**

**ANYWAY READ AND REVIEW!!**

* * *

Liz sighed as she snuggled into Ned's side. They were taking full advantage of their day off from school and work. It was nice when you took pretty much the same classes and worked at the same store.

"So what are we going to do today?" Ned asked running his fingers absent mindedly through Liz's hair.

"Well I want t o go out and ride Rolex." Liz said, referring to her 7 year old paint, "I haven't rode him in a week or so."

"Aww. I was hoping I'd have you all to myself today." Ned whined as he tightened his grip around Liz's waist.

"Rolex probably was too." Liz laughed snuggling further down into the blankets.

***

"You are aware that if your mom or Melinda comes out of the store they'll see us and were as good as dead." Liz commented, they each had an arm wrapped behind the other.

"I'll take that chance." Ned replied kissing Liz's temple.

"As much as I hate to say but were approaching the store, so we may want to readjust ourselves." Liz said noting the fact that Ned's hand was in her back pocket.

"Fine." Ned said grinning.

Liz and Ned had decided to keep their relationship a secret for the time being.

"Hey guys. I thought you both had the day off." Delia greeted.

"Ya but we were nearby and thought we'd pop in." Liz explained.

"Hey kiddo." Melinda said hugging her baby sister. "Hey Ned."

"Hey sis." Liz said unzipping her hoodie.

"Were are you two off to? Going riding?" Melinda asked noting Liz's riding boots.

"Ya. I don't want Rolex to feel neglected." Liz grinned.

"Neglected?" Delia asked turning from the clothing rack.

"Well cause I've been so busy." Liz replied quickly, hoping she didn't let the preverbal cat out of the bag.

Delia looked at Ned and gave him the old stare down.

"What!?!" Ned exclaimed.

***

Liz bumped Rolex into a slow western pleasure jog. She loved riding her horse. If she needed to unwind riding was the perfect way. Riding was her solitude, it seemed to protect her sanity. Or what was left of it anyway.

She normally rode alone, Ned generally didn't ride. But Liz didn't mind, she new it was good for her and Ned to get away form each other and do their own thing once in a while.

"Come on you stubborn horse." Liz muttered as she tried to move Rolex into a lope.

"Ya know if you want to move her into a canter you should use spurs." A male voice said from the edge of the arena.

"First of all Rolex is a gelding. Second of all he never needs spurs to move into a lope." Liz stated stopping Rolex.

"There's no such thing as lope." The middle-aged man scoffed.

"Canter is the English term. Lope is the Western term. It means the same thing." Liz replied calmly as she dismounted.

***

"Someone actually challenged your riding knowledge?" Ned said as if that was unheard of.

"He didn't challenge my riding knowledge. He just got on my nerves a bit." Liz shrugged pulling on her pajama pants.

Ned just laughed as he climbed under the covers.

"What it's true." Liz replied as she climbed into next to Ned.

"I didn't say anything." Ned stated trying to look innocent.

"Uh huh."

Ned smiled as he pulled Liz against his chest. Liz laid her head on Ned's shoulder as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**I KNOW THIS CHAPTER HAD ABOUT A MILLION SCENE'S. BUT IT WAS FUN TO WRITE. ROLEX IS BASED ON MY NEW HORSE. **

**REVIEW!! :D**


	4. A Distraction and A Ghost

**YAY! I CAUGHT THE DARM PLOT BUNNIES!! **

**whiteKnight15: NO THE MAN WASN'T A GHOST HE WAS JUST A RANDOM GUY.**

**16: YA I KNOW I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE. YES I AGREE NED IS WAY TO HOT TO MISS OUT ON!!**

**SunshineBear01: I'VE ALWAYS BEEN THE PERSON WHO LOVES THE IDEA OF SECRECT RELATIONSIPS THEY KEEP THINGS INTERSTING BECAUSE YOU HAVE TO WATCH WHAT YOU SAY. I'VE ALWAYS SEEN DELIA AS THE PERSON WHO WOULD OVER REACT TO NED DATING OR MAKE A BIG DEAL ABOUT BUT NOT NECESSARILY IN A BAD WAY. I KINDA LIKE THE IDEA OF NED NOT CARING WHAT PEOPLE THINK ABOUT HIS AND LIZ'S RELATIONSHIP AND LIZ BEING MORE RESERVED ABOUT IT.**

**ANYWHO **

**READ AND REVIEW!! :D**

* * *

"Can you not do that?" Liz asked, turning her head slightly to look at Ned.

"I'm not doing anything!" Ned replied innocently.

"Right." Liz muttered turning back to the counter. Ned was standing behind Liz, his hands on either side of her resting on the counter. Liz could feel his breath on the back of her neck, making it extremly hard to concentrate! "You know if Mel or Delia come in here they're going to have a fit!"

"So?" Ned asked, kissing her neck gently.

'NED!" Liz exclaimed turning to face him. "You are driving me up the wall!"

"Lizzy we're back." Melinda called coming through the door, Delia behind her.

Liz quickly pushed on Ned's chest pushing away from her so Delia and Melinda woundn't see how close they were standing.

"You two okay?" Delia asked looked between the two college students.

"Fine." Liz replied quickly walking over to take the box from Melinda.

***

"Liz why don't you and Ned take a break and go get some lunch." Melinda stated coming over to her younger sister.

"I'm okay." Liz replied not looking up from the costumes she was organizing.

"Liz go get lunch." Melinda said sternly "buisness is slow at the moment.

"Fine." Liz smiled as she stood. "Yo! Ned! come on lunch break!"

***

"Elizabeth! Ned! Could you two take some boxes down to the basement!" Melinda called walking into back room.

"Sure." Ned replied.

"Be right back." Liz grinned winking at Melinda.

"Just take the boxes down you brat." Melinda laughed as she walked back into the main store area.

Liz grabbed a large box and started down the stairs, Ned right behind her with a couple medium sized boxes. They set them on the floor, while Ned went back up to get more boxes Liz stacked them in an area out of tripping range.

Soon all the boxes were down and Ned was helping Liz stack them. Suddenly Ned began coughing.

"Ned are you okay?" Liz asked putting a hand on his arm.

Ned nodded but continued to cough. Stumbling slightly he moved a hand to his throat.

"Ned!" Liz exclaimed as he collasped, still coughing, but it was more choked.

"MEL!!" Liz screamed.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a shadow. A ghost. All she could see was his mouth, he was smiling evily.

"Stop it!" She shouted to the ghost.

"Liz! Ned!" Melinda and Delia raced down the stairs.

Liz looked up at the two back at the spot the ghost was, he was gone.

"Ned, honey!" Delia called.

Suddenly Ned stopped cough and his breathing relaxed.

"Ned?" Liz asked touching Ned's face. He'd passed out.

"The ambulence in on the way." Melinda called coming down the stairs.

* * *

**OOH CLIFF HANGER! :D **

**REVIEW!! :D**


	5. Revenge or A Message?

**OKAY GUYS HERES CHAPER 5! I ONLY OWN LIZ, AND DR. ANDREWS...WELL ANDREWS VIA MENTION I GUESS :S **

**SunshineBear01: I'VE ALWAYS FIGURED THAT IF A GHOST CAN MANIPULATE AND OBJECT TO HURT SOMEONE THEN THEY SHOULD BE ABLE TO HURT A PERSON THEMSELVES IF THEY HAVE TO WANT TO. I FIGURE LIZ IS THE KIND OF PERSON WHO HAS THE ABILITY TO REACT FAST TO A LOT OF THINGS.**

**ANYWHO ON WITH THE STORY!**

**READ AND REVIEW!! :D**

* * *

Liz paced in front of Melinda, Delia, and Eli nervously.

"Will you sit down and stop pacing! Your making me dizzy!" Eli stated.

Liz ignored Eli and continued pacing. When she heard Ned's hospital room door open she looked up to see Jim walking out.

"Is Ned going to be okay?" Liz asked quickly.

"Dr. Andrews said he'll fine. He's got an oxygen mask on right now, and Dr. Andrews wants to keep him over night for observation." Jim replied.

"Do you know what caused him to choke?" Delia asked.

"No. His thorat wasn't blocked, nor was his tracia." Jim replied.

"Can we see him?" Liz asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Sure, he's a bit groggy though." Jim replied.

Liz stepped into the room after Jim and Delia. Ned's eyes were closed, but she could tell he was awake. Liz walked over to him and grasped his hand.

"Hey." Ned mumbled, opening his eye's and look up at Liz.

"Hey." Liz smiled. "You gave me quite a scare."

"I think you gave everyone quite a scare." Jim interjected.

"How are you feeling honey?" Delia asked, holding Ned's other hand.

"Tired mostly." Ned replied through the mask.

"You should get some sleep." Liz stated "Do you want me to bring you some clothes?"

"Ya. I don't like hospital gowns." Ned replied.

"Get some sleep honey." Delia said before leaving the room, Melinda following her.

"I'll be back." Liz smiled.

Liz reluctenly let go of Ned's hand and left the hospital room.

"Liz did you see a ghost?" Melinda asked randomly.

"How did you-"

"I heard you yell 'stop it' to something. I'm guessing it was a ghost?" Melinda explained.

"Ya I saw a ghost. but it was eery."

"Eery?" Eli repeated.

"Ya. I could only see his mouth and he had this competely evil smile, like he knew exactly what he was doing and was happy about it!" Liz exaplained "Can ghosts actually hurt a person?"

"I guess but normally they manipulate objects to hurt a person. They don't generally hurt a person themselves." Melinda said.

"So let me get this straight. A ghost tried to kill my son?" Delia asked, speaking for the first time.

"Maybe revenge?" Melinda tried.

"Revenge? Against Ned?" Liz exclaimed.

"It's possible." Melinda shurgged.

"I have my doubts a ghost would try to kill Ned, especially out of revenge!" Liz scoffed.

"What if the ghosts trying to send a messge to someone else?" Eli threw in,

"Who? The only other person down there-" Liz paused "was me! Do you think the ghost could be trying to send message to me using Ned?"

"Its possible." Melinda said.

* * *

**HERE YA GO! NOW I'D LIKE AT LEAST 2 REVIEWS BEOFRE I UPDATE AGAIN! THE NEXT CHAPTER MIGHT HAVE SOME NED/LIZ FLUFF ;) **

**REVIEW!! :D**


	6. Night at the Hospital

**YAY THREE REVIEWS IN LIKE 24HRS OR LESS! **

**READ AND REVIEW!! :D**

* * *

Liz had thought about what Melinda and Eli had said. Was it possible that a ghost could be trying to send her a message through Ned? If the ghost was could he hurt Melinda? Or even Camille or Damien! Thoughts continued to whizz through Liz's head as she walked towards Ned's hospital room. Ned wasn't wearing the oxygen mask anymore, so it made it easier for him to talk. Melinda, Eli and Delia had gone home. Liz had bribed Jim into letting her stay the night seeing as how Jim was working that night anyway.

"Liz?" Ned asked from his bed.

"Hey. Feeling better?" Liz replied.

"Ya. Did you bring me some clothes?"

Liz held up a duffel bag.

"Thanks! I hate hospital gowns!" Ned said moving to get out of the bed.

"I do believe you already made that known." Liz smiled as he helped Ned off the bed and into the bathroom so he could change.

A few minutes later he came out wearing a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. Again with Liz's help he climbed back into bed. Ned slide over a bit.

"Come on." Ned said lifting the blankets so Liz could lay with him.

Liz simply raised an eyebrow.

"Well your not going to spend all night in an old, uncomfortable hostpital chair are you?" Ned stated.

"I'm a big girl Ned I can handle sitting in and uncomfortable hospital chair for one night."

"You could but I want you to with me."

"I'l be less than 2 feet away from you."

"Don't make me get up and toss you onto the bed." Ned said cheekly.

"Oh fine! But if Jim comes in YOU'RE going to have a lot of explaining to do." Liz stated as she climbed under the covers beside Ned.

Liz felt Ned wrap his arms around her tightly, and pull her against his chest as he laid back onto the bed. Liz rolled on to her side so she was facing Ned.

"I'm glad your okay Ned." Liz sighed burying her face in Ned's shoulder.

"I am too!" Ned replied looking down at Liz. "I love you."

Liz's head shot up at those three little words. They'd only been dating a few months.

"I love you too." Liz replied.

Ned ducked his head down and captured Liz's lips in a passionate kiss. Liz ran her hand up Ned's abdomen to his chest.

"Ned." Liz breathed gently pulling away. "Were in the hospital."

"So?"

"So? What if a nurse comes in and see's us making out?"

"I won't mind."

"I'm sure you won't." Liz chuckled "Lets try and get some sleep okay?"

"Okay." Ned admitted defeat.

Slowly the two drifted off the sleep. What they didn't know is that Jim was stand outside the rooms window, watching the two college students.

***

"I don't need a wheelchair Liz!" Ned exclaimed as Liz pushed him towards her waiting SUV.

"Rules are rules." Jim chuckled at Ned's complaints.

"But a wheelchair!" Ned exclaimed.

"Look on the bright side you get out of school for a few days." Liz stated opening the front passenger door.

"That is NOT looking on the bright side!" Ned exclaimed climbing into the passenger seat.

Liz laughed as she tossed Ned's duffel bag into the back seat.

"Oh Liz, Melinda wants you to drop by the store." Jim explained.

"Ya sure." Liz said getting into the drivers seat. "Its on the way to the apartment."

* * *

***DODGES FLYING OBJECTS* OKAY IT WASN'T MUCH FLUFF I KNOW! BUT IN MY DEFENSE THEY WERE IN THE HOSPITAL!!**

**ALSO IF ANYBODY LIKES HARRY POTTER FAN FICS WITH GEORGE/OC GO LOOK ON MY PROFILE THINGY I'M DOING A SERIES! THE YEAR ONE IS DONE BUT I'M WORKING ON YEAR TWO AND I'D LIKE SOME FEED BACK PLEASE!!**

**I'D LOVE ANOTHER THREE REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY ;)**

**REVIEW!! :D**


	7. Gossip & A Bit of Romance

I HAVE RETURNED FROM THE DEAD! SO TO SPEAK. BOTH OUR DESK TOPS DECIDE TO THROW FITS! SO GUESS WHAT! I GOT A NEW LAP TOP! WITH MY OWN MONEY I MIGHT ADD!

whiteKnight15 - LOL I'M GLAD YOU LOVE IT!  
SunshineBear01 - I THINK ELIZABETH WILL GIVE SOON...NOT SURE WHEN BUT SOON.

ANYWAY IN THIS CHAPTER I OWN EVERYONE BUT NED AND MELINDA!

READ & REVIEW!! :D _  
"Professor Mass is such a Chavanist!" Camy exclaimed as she and Liz made their way dwn the university hall way.

Camy's long blonde hair was down, she was wearing pink flats, a medium length denim skirt and a pink sequined tank top. While Liz was wearing black sneakers, boot cut jeans, a white t-shirt, with a light grey vest and a thin black tie; tied loosly around her neck.

"I know! I think he's asked every girl on campus on a date!" Liz replied.

"And slept with half!" Camy snorted.

"I honestly would not be surprised!"

"So hows Ned doing?"

"Sore and annoyed!"

"Sore I get! But annoyed?? I would LOVE a day off!"

"He's annoyed because his mom insists on waiting on him hand and foot!"

Camy snorted unlady like and laughed.

"Ya he's pretty fed up!" Liz chuckled.

"Hey Camy. Hey Lizzie." Damien greeted coming up to the two girls.

"Ya know once wiinter comes your gonna greeze!" Camy commented nodding to Damien's usual kaki shorts.

"Same could be said for you!" Damien replied pinting at Camy's skirt.

"Well I'd love to stay and listen to you two banter about clothes but Ned is probably bored out of his skull!" Liz cut in "See ya tomorrow!"

***

Liz dumed her bag on the couch and put her keys on the the table by the front door. Kicking off her runners she made her way to the bedroom. She smiled as she leant against the door jam, watching her boyfriend flopped on the bed reading The Book of Changes.

"Hey." Liz grinned.

"Hey!" Ned grinned back as he looked up at Liz "Come look at this." Ned held out the book for Liz to take.

"I can't touch the book Ned. You know that." Liz replied shoving her hands in her jeans pockets.

Ned nodded and set the book on the night stand. Liz walked over to Ned and sat down so she was straddling Ned's lap.

"I missed you today." Liz sighed as Ned rested his hands on her hips.

"We can make up for that." Ned whispered before leaning up and capturing Liz's lips on a kiss.

Liz moved a hand to rest on Ned's chest. Ned's tounge ran along Liz's bottome lip asking for entrance, which was granted. The kiss soon became more passonate as their tounges battled for dominance.  
Soon the need for air was too much to ignore causing them both to pull apart. Liz moaned as Ned began to assut her neck, she leaned her head back to give him better access to her neck. Ned kissed her jaw line slowly, eventually reaching her lips. Liz moved her hand to the back of Ned's neck, as they countinued to make out. Soon Liz pulled her vest and tie off. Still kissing Ned she began pulling at the hem of Ned's t-shirt wanting it OFF! Ned leaned forward as Liz pulled the shirt off. Soon Liz's own t-shirt was on the floor near Ned's. Liz reluctently pulled away from Ned as Crashed by Chris Daughtry blared from her cell phone.

"Hello?" Liz said panting slightly.

"Hi honey!" Beth Gorden said enthusiasticlly.

"Hi mom." Liz replied climbing off Ned. "Whats's up?"

"I was just wondering if I could come over for supper. I'm heading home Tuesday after all."

"Uh ya sure." Liz said running a hand through her hair "How about tomorrow at seven?"  
L "PERFECRT!! I'll see you tomorrow! Bye dear!" Beth said as Liz moved to her side of the bed.

"Bye mom." Liz snapped her phone shut before collapsing on the bed beside Ned.

"Shall we continue where we left off?" Ned asked rolling on to Liz.

"I'd love to but I gotta meet Camy at the store." Liz gently pushed Ned off her "We're helping Mel organize the store a bit more."

"I could help!" Ned offered as Liz got off the bed.

"No." Liz said grabbing her t-shirt pff the floor "Melinda made me promise to make you stay away from the shop for a few days."

"And what do you suppose I do while your gone?" Ned asked stanging up.

"Hang out with Damien. Have a guys afternoon." Liz shurgged pulling on her light grey over her t-shirt and slipping her tie back over her head.

"That actually sounds not bad, we could go grabb a coffee." Ned grinned plling his shirt on.

"Way to have an imagination Ned!" Liz chuckled grabbing her hoodie and her shoulder bag "Oh and I'm inviting your mom for supper tmorrow night. If you think I'm having supper with my mom on my own your nuts!"

"Uh Liz!" Ned tried, but it was too late Liz was already out the door.

HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT!

REVIEW!! :D 


	8. Romantic Tension? Hell No!

HERE YA GO GUYS! CHAPTER 8!! HOPEFULLY I WILL GET TWO MORE CHAPTERS UP THIS WEEK. MAYBE!

SunshineBear01 - I WAS ACTUALLY A BIT NERVOUS ABOUT STEPPING IT UP BUT PEOPLE SEEM TO HAVE TAKEN WEL TO IT! SO I'M HAPPY!

READ & REVIEW!! :D ______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Come on Cam's when are you going to admit that you like Damien!!" Liz exclaimed glancing across at her best friend.

"NEVER!!!!!" Camy squealed "He's a pain the the butt!"

Lix chuckled looking down at the hat boxes she was stacking.

"What about you and Ned?"

Lix's head snapped up as she blushed "What about me and Ned?"

"Ned and I!" Melinda corrected from the front desk.

Camy ignored Melinda "You two hae been dancing around each other since high school! You live together for godsakes!!"

"Ned has his room and I have mine." Liz stated watchin Camy closley.

"Both with locks I hope!" Delia commented as she came into the store.

"I swear I'm going to lock you two up in a closet if you don't hurry up and-"

"CAMILLE!! FAMILY STORE!" Melinda shouted from the backroom.

"Sorry Melinda!" Camy called back "But seriously! You guys need to get a move on and hook up." she added to Liz in a whisper.

"I want more than a 'hook up' Cam's!" Liz exclaimed quietly.

"I should hope so." Delia stated "Bye Mel. Bye girls."

"Bye Delia!" Camy and Liz called in unison causing both girls to stiffle a giggle.

"Besides I'm aready seeing somebody." Liz sighed, she'd already explained this all to Camy already!

"Ya for like three months!" Camy exclaimed.

"Six months." Liz corrected.

"And I've NEVER met him! What kind of best friend would I be if I didn't threaten him to the point that he'd pee and-"

"CAMILLE!!" Melinda shouted.

"Sorry Mel!" Camy sighed as Liz supressed a chuckle. Yes her best friend was a bit of a potty mouth!

"Anyway to my point. When the HELL am I going to meet this secrect boyfriend!" Camy exclaimed startling a customer.

"Sorry." Melinda said to the women "She working for therapy from the mental hospital."

Liz bent over clutching her stomach as she burst out laughing.

"Har de har har." Camy muttered sarcastically.

***

Two hours later they were done. Liz was meeting Ned at his mom's realestate office, so they could invite her for supper the next night.

"Hey." Ned smiled kissing his girlfriend.

"Hey your self." Liz replied after pulling back "Ready?"

"No! But is that going to make a differance?"

"Of course not!" Liz chuckled as she dragged Ned into the office.

"Oh Hi honey! Hi Lizzie." Delia greeted.

"Hey Mom." Ned replied.

"Hi Deila." Liz smiled "We have a question."

"Shoot." Delia said as she stacked some files.

"My mom is coming for supper tomorrow night and I was wondering if you wanted to come too?" Liz explained.

"Oh! Is it at your guy's apartment?"

"Yes." Ned replied for Liz.

"I'd love to!" Delia said "What time?"

"Seven." Liz replied.

"Alright see you then."

***

"Lemme help PLEASE!" Ned whined the next night. He was bored out of his skull!

"You can set the table." Liz suggested.

Ned pouted as he grabbed the plates and cutlery and moved towards the table. A few minutes later he came back and wrapped his arms around Liz.

"There was that so hard?" Liz asked turning her head slightly to look at Ned.

"Yes!" Ned exclaimed.

"You are such a baby!" Liz teased.

"Am not!" Ned defended.

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are!"

"Aren't!"

"Are!"

"Aren't!"

"Are!"

"Are!" Ned stumbled over his words "I mean AREN'T!"

"You said you were a baby!" Liz said victoriously.

Ned was about to reply when the door bell rang.

"Go get the door please." Liz smiled.

"Yes mom."

"I resent that!" Liz called afer Ned.

"Ya, ya!"

Soon Beth and Delia entered the kitchen.

"Hi mom." Liz smiled kissing her mom's cheek "Hi Delia."

"Hi hun." Beth smiled at her youngest "It smells good!"

"That only mean she didn't let Ned near the stove." Delia commented.

"HEY!" Ned excalimed glaring at his mom.

SO WHAT'D YOU GUYS THINK? I WANTED A CHAPTER THAT WAS JUST MAINLY HUMOR!

REVIEW!! :D 


	9. Boyfriend Surprise

**HERE YOU GO GUYS CHAPTER 9!! SORRY IT HAS BEEN SO LONG! I GOT A LITTLE BABY HORSE SO I HAVE BEEN BUSY WITH HER IN MY SPARE TIME WHICH BETWEEN SCHOOL, WORK AND MY OTHER HORSE IS NOT MUCH. AND COMING INTO EXAM TIME I HAVE BEEN STUDYING FOR THEM. ANYWHO I ONLY OWN LIZ, CAMY AND DAMIEN.**

READ & REVIEW!! :D  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"That was really good sweet heart!" Beth stated smiling at her daughter.

"Thanks mom I borrowed the recipe from Mel." Liz replied.

Ned was sitting next to Liz and Beth and Delia were sitting beside each other.

"So when am I going to met this boyfriend of yours?" Beth asked randomly.

Liz started coughing.

"You okay?" Ned asked resting his hand on Liz's back.

"Ya." Liz replied "Water just went down the wrong way."

Beth watched her youngest child for a moment before talking "Elizabeth, boyfriend. When do I get to meet him?"

Liz sighed quietly as she leaned back in her seat "Tomorrow."

Liz rubbed her arms, her and Ned were standing by the coffee shop the next morning.

"You okay?" Ned asked.

"Just nervous." Liz replied honestly "I just don't know what everyone's reactions going to be."

"Do you really think that's going to matter?" Ned asked resting his hands on Liz's shoulders.

"Not a chance." Liz smiled wrapping her arms around Ned's waist hugging him tightly.

"Ready?" Ned asked.

Liz nodded. Ned and Liz headed towards Same As it Never Was Antiques.

"Hey Liz." Camy smiled as the two came in "Where's your bf?"

Liz swallowed looking at her feet.

"Don't tell us he's not coming!" Delia exclaimed.

"He is." Liz replied, she swallowed before continuing "Guy meet my boyfriend." Liz slipped her hand into Ned's, their fingers intertwined.

"Ned?" Damien exclaimed.

Liz bit her lip and held Ned's hand tighter.

"You have been dating for 6 months and you didn't tell me!" Camy exclaimed looking horrified.

Liz nodded.

"How can you keep a secret like that for that long?" Eli inquired leaning against the desk.

"Easily unfortunately." Liz replied.

"That's why you were so upset when Ned got hurt!" Melinda stated "I mean more that a friend would."

"I figured." Jim stated causing everyone to look at him "I saw you two in the hospital."

Liz turned a bright shade of red as she glanced at her sneakers again.

"Mom?" Ned asked looking at Delia who thus far had been silent.

Delia walked over and hugged both Ned and Liz in bear hug. She sniffled as she pulled away then walked out of the store.

"That wasn't weird at all." Camy commented.

Liz sighed as she snuggled into Ned's side she was beyond tired, between the grilling she got from Camy and the nerves from telling everyone she was ready to pass out and sleep for the next month.

"I'm glad we told." Ned said wrapping his arms around Liz.

"Me too." Liz muttered nuzzling into Ned's neck and draping her arm across Ned's stomach.

"Tired?"

"Ya."

"Come on lets go to bed." Ned said moving to stand up.

Once Ned was up he helped Liz up and led her to their bedroom, Liz collapsed on to the bed to tired to change she slide under the covers, bringing them up to her chin.

"Come on goofy." Ned grinned pulling the covers off Liz.

"Ned." Liz whimpered.

"At least take off your jeans and bra. You'll be a lot more comfortable."

Liz sighed as she unbuttoned her jeans, she raised her as she slide them off. Ned grabbed them and tossed them into the laundry basket. Liz sat up and looked at Ned.

"I'm not taking off my tank top to get this thing off." She stated.

Ned grinned as he crouched between Liz's legs. Liz gasped slightly as Ned slide her hands under her tank top and undoing the clasps on her bra. Soon the bra was in the laundry hamper. Ned leaned up and kissed Liz gently, his hands resting on her thighs. Liz wrapped her arms around Ned's neck deepening the kiss. She ran her hands through Ned's dirty blonde hair.

Liz soon pulled away.

"Come on lets go to bed." Liz smiled kissing Ned's nose before laying back down in the bed and pulling the blankets back over her.

Ned grinned before changing into pj's. He climbed into the bed beside Liz. He reached over and pulled Liz close to him. He could tell she was already asleep by her breathing. It didn't take Ned long to fall into a deep sleep.

**WHAT'D YOU GUYS THINK? I WILL WORK A BIT ON CHAPTER 10 TONIGHT.**

**REVIEW!! :D**


	10. Just a dream

**HERE'S CHAPTER TEN! AND I FINALLY FIGURED OUT FOR SURE WHAT THE GHOST'S ISSUE IS! HEHE! ANYWAY I OWN NOTHING!**

**READ & REVIEW! :D**  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Liz groaned as bright sunlight blazed through the window. She rolled over expecting to find Ned but she found a cold empty bed instead. Liz squinted her eyes as she glanced at the clock.

"SHIT!" Liz exclaimed jumping out of bed and racing into her closet. She was suppose to be in class.

Liz grabbed jean shorts and a Bon Jovi t-shirt and racing into the bathroom. She quickly changed and ran back out of the bathroom grabbed her book bag off the dresser and slide her feet into her black flip flops and raced into the living room.

"Whoa where's the fire?" Ned asked from the kitchen.

"I have classes!" Liz exclaimed.

"Its Saturday Lizzie!" Ned chuckled leaning against the kitchen door jam.

Liz groaned as she fell back over the arm of the couch "I completely forgot!"

Ned laughed as he sat down on the couch so Liz could rest her head on his lap. Liz closed her eyes as Ned played with her auburn hair. Liz turned her head, nuzzling Ned's stomach, soon she was fast asleep.

"_Ned." Liz called looking around, she was in what she thought was a large warehouse "Ned?"_

_Liz wandered around calling for Ned every once in a while. She froze when she saw Ned laying on the ground, his light grey t-shirt stained crimson. His breathes were coming in rough raged sobs. Liz tried to run to him but she couldn't her legs refused to move. Suddenly Ned turned his head towards her, tears rolling down his face. He coughed lightly a bit of blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. Liz cried as she tried to get to Ned to help him but it was no use her legs refused to move. Liz watched helplessly as Ned slowly bleed to death, she could see the light leaving his eyes as they clouded._

"_NED!" Liz exclaimed struggling to get to him. She stopped when she saw his chest fall, she waited for it to rise again but it never did._

_Liz felt like her heart and lungs had been ripped out, she couldn't breath! Ned was gone!_

"_It's different when its someone you love isn't it?" A distinctly male voice whispered in her ear "You want to help them, you don't turn your back!" _

"NED!" Liz cried her body bolting up in the bed she shared with Ned.

"It's okay Liz." Ned said quietly wrapping his arms around Liz.

Liz grasped his t-shirt tightly as she cried. It was just a dream, Ned was okay!

**SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER I HAD A BRAIN WAVE...AND THEN IT DIED. I WILL TRY TO WRITE ANOTHER ONE IF I CAN. **

**REVIEW! :D**


	11. Finally a Name & More Questions

**OKAY AS PROMISED HERE'S CHAPTER 11. I'M ON A ROLL SO I MAY GET THIS STORY DONE SOONER THAN I THOUGHT! ANYWAY I OWN NOTHING!**

**READ & REVIEW! :D**

"You think the ghost is sending a message to you?" Eli asked later that day.

"Why else would he use Ned dying and then tell me its different when its someone you love!" Liz rambled "Maybe I did something to ghost I don't know! But either way I need to find out cause I'm terrified that if I don't cross this ghost over soon Ned's gonna get hurt!"

"You can't be sure of that Liz." Eli reasoned.

"Yes I can! Ned was nearly strangled a week ago! Or have you forgot?" Liz exclaimed turning to look at the professor.

"No I haven't forgotten Liz but you're over reacting. This isn't the first time that a ghost may have made a mistake about how they died."

"I know that Eli." Liz groaned "But what if by the time he realizes it Ned is-" Liz stopped she couldn't finish.

"Dead?" Eli finished for her "Liz you just need to relax the ghost will talk to you in time."

Liz bit her lip Eli was right. But she couldn't shake the nagging feeling she had.

Liz sighed as she stood in the basement of the antique shop, the only way she was going to know what the ghost wanted was to ask.

"Hello?" Liz called "I can help you if you talk to me."

"Oh so NOW you want to help." The now familiar male voice sneered.

"Yes." Liz sighed turning to look at the ghost. She could only see from his mouth down.

"Just let me help you so you can cross over." Liz said.

"You left me to die! Now your boyfriend will suffer." The ghost whispered in Liz's ear.

Liz spun to look at the ghost but he was gone. Liz let out a raged breath as she wrapped her arms around herself. She raced up the stairs when she heard a loud crash.

"What happened?" She asked reaching the back room, Ned was holding his wrist, a box on the floor at his feet, sliver plates and cups coming out the now open top.

"I'm guessing the ghost didn't listen?" Ned asked as Liz as she came up to him.

"You would be right."Liz replied prodding Ned's wrist gently "What happened?"

"That box nearly fell on me!" Ned stated glancing over his shoulder at the box "I just put it up on the shelf, it wasn't light. What did the ghost say?"

Liz sighed debating whether or not to tell Ned what the ghost said.

"He said that I'd watched him die, now you were going to suffer." Liz collapsed into Melinda's office chair.

Ned looked confused before leaning against the desk.

" 'You watched me die.' What does that mean?" Ned asked glancing down at Liz.

"I wished knew." Liz mumbled into her hands.

Liz sat at the kitchen table that night typing on her laptop. It was late and Ned had already gone to bed. Liz's head shot up when she heard movement coming from the living room. She stood up, her bare feet slapping on the hard wood.

"Ned?" Liz called quietly into the dark apartment.

"Guess again."

Liz spun quickly coming face to face with the ghost.

"Who are you?" Liz breathed.

The ghost stepped out into the light from the kitchen. His head was bald and his eye's were red and sunken in.

"What's your name?" Liz asked quietly.

"Andy Jenkins." The man stated, Liz guessed he was around 45.

"How'd you die?" Liz asked.

"Like you don't know!" Andy snarled.

"I don't Andy." Liz repeated "I swear to god I don't!"

"You watched me die!" He yelled before disappearing.

Liz groaned. She didn't know who Andy was and why he said she had watched him die. All she knew was that talking to him had added more questions to her growing plie.

**HERE YA GUYS GO! I POSTED A ONE-SHOT FOR THE EPISODE IMPLOSION IF ANYONE WANTS TO GO LOOK AT IT. **

**REVIEW! :D**


	12. twins?

**HERE'S CHAPTER 12! **

**SunshineBear01****: I'M GLAD YOU LOVED CHAPTER 10!**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**READ & REVIEW! :D**

Liz sat at Melinda's laptop at the store the next afternoon. She typed '_**ANDREW JENKINS**_' into the search engine. She scrolled down the page until she saw a eulogy, clicking on it, she couldn't help but gasp. The man in the picture was standing next to a woman nearly identical to Liz. She quickly skimmed the article before she found who Andy was succeeded by. He was succeeded by his wife Eliza Jenkins, also known as Liz! She scribbled down the address she found for Eliza, closed the laptop and bolted out of the store.

N/L N/L N/L N/L N/L N/L N/L

Liz rapped on the large oak door. A women in her late 40's opened the door. Liz knew it was Eliza, she could have passed as Liz's identical twin.

"Can I help you?" Eliza asked.

"Are you Eliza Jenkins?" Liz asked even though she already knew the answer.

"Yes I am." Eliza replied "Who are you?"

"Elizabeth Gorden." Liz introduced "I wanted to talk to you about your husband Andy."

"I haven't talked about him in almost 5 years!" Eliza stated "Come in." She sighed

N/L N/L N/L N/L N/L N/L N/L

"Andrew was a good man." Eliza said.

"How did he die?" Liz asked.

"In an accident. He fell off a cliff." Eliza explained "Why do you ask?"

"I have a gift." Liz started "I can see ghosts."

"You've seen Andrew?" Eliza whispered.

"Yes." Liz said "I think he thinks, I'm you. We have we same nickname and we look a lot alike."

"You family calls you Liz too?" Eliza asked.

"Yes, but my boyfriend calls me Lizzie sometimes, your husband put him in the hospital over night."

"What?"

"Were you having an affair when Andy died?"

"He thought I was." Eliza explained "But it wasn't true. Andrew was always paranoid about me cheating on him."

Liz nodded.

"Do you really believe he thinks your me?"

"Its the only explanation." Liz reasoned.

N/L N/L N/L N/L N/L N/L N/L

"Andy?" Liz called, Eliza and Ned were standing on either side of her.

"What do want!" Andy shouted.

"Eliza is here." Liz said turning to face Andy.

"Is he here?" Eliza asked.

"He's right in front of me." Liz stated.

"No your lying!" Andy shouted "You and him!"

"NED!" Liz exclaimed as Ned was suddenly thrown backwards.

"ANDY STOP!" Eliza exclaimed "Its not their fault! Their just kids! I couldn't save you! I tried but I couldn't!"

Liz knelt beside Ned, he had hit his head on a shelf and was now unconscious. Liz glanced up at Eliza, who was still yelling.

"Andy's gone Eliza. It's no use." Liz sighed.

**HERE YA GO GUYS WHAT DO YOU THINK? I THINK THIS IS THE MOST CHAPTERS I'VE UPLOADED FOR A STORY IN ONE DAY! ANY WAY!**

**REVIEW! :D**


	13. An Argument & A Mistake

**HERE'S CHAPTER 13...MAN I'M ON A ROLL! ANYWAY I ONNLY ON LIZ AND THE GHOSTY!**

**READ & REVIEW! :D**

"Ouch don't press so hard." Ned complained as Jim cleaned up the cut on the back of his head.

"Sorry." Jim said "Maybe next time Liz decides to talk to this ghost you'll make yourself scarce?"

"Some how I don't think that'll help." Ned sighed.

N/L N/L N/L N/L N/L N/L N/L

Liz paced relentlessly in the hallway. All talking to Andy had done was piss him off more, and Ned had gotten hurt as a result, Liz ran her fingers through her hair in frustration. Liz stopped pacing when the door to the exam room opened. Ned came out trying to smooth the hair on the back of his head down to cover the stitches. Liz walked up to Ned and wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him tightly.

N/L N/L N/L N/L N/L N/L N/L

Liz was brushing her brushing her hair that night as she and Ned got ready for bed.

"Now I can brag to Damien about having battle wound." Ned grinned humorously.

Liz stopped brushing her hair and shoved the brush roughly into the hair brush holder. She went around Ned and out of the bathroom.

"What's wrong?" Ned asked following Liz out of the bathroom.

"Nothing." Liz muttered pulling back the covers on her side of the bed.

"Is it because I was joking about my cut?" Ned asked "I was just being silly!"

"Its not funny Ned!" Liz exclaimed climbing into bed, her back to Ned.

"Come on Lizzie I was just joking!" Ned laughed going around to his side of the bed.

"Andy Jenkins is out for blood Ned. And he's determined it's going to be yours!" Liz exclaimed sitting up and facing Ned.

Ned looked slightly taken aback by Liz's outburst.

"Liz-"

"Let me finish Ned." Liz huffed "Andy thinks I am his wife and that I'm cheating on him with you! I don't want to see you get hurt!"

"I can-"

"Shut up Ned!" Liz exclaimed standing up "Andy Jenkins wants you dead Ned! DEAD! I won't let that happen!"

Liz grabbed her hoodie off the bottom of the bed, threw it on, and was out the door, before Ned could even understand what was going on.

N/L N/L N/L N/L N/L N/L N/L

Liz sighed quietly as she walked down the street rain pouring down on her. She just needed to walk, she knew it was wrong to yell at Ned like that then run out. Ned was just trying to lighten the mood.

"AGH!" Liz exclaimed when Andy stepped out in front of her "What do you want?"

"I think I've made a mistake." Andy said looking worried.

"Hell ya you did." Liz snapped "You hurt Ned, and thought your wife was cheating on you."

"I know that!" Andy exclaimed "But your friend was alone, I thought it was perfect!"

"What?" Liz choked.

"I think I killed him."

Liz's eye's widened before she turned and raced towards the apartment.

**OH CLIFFY! **

**REVIEW! :D**


	14. Regrets

** HERE IS CHAPTER 14! **

**READ & REVIEW! :D**

"NED!" Liz exclaimed barging into their apartment she wasn't sure who Andy meant but she wasn't taking any chances "NED!"

Liz raced into the bedroom that she shared with Ned. Ned was laying on the bed his back to Liz. She ran around to Ned's side of the bed, sweat was running down his red face, and neck. His t-shirt was drenched in sweat.

"Ned." Liz exclaimed shaking him gently "Ned come on please!"

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she grabbed her cell out of her pocket.

"Hey Liz whats-" Jim started.

"It's Ned!" Liz sobbed "Somethings wrong!"

**N/L N/L N/L N/L N/L N/L N/L**

Liz sat in the waiting room at Rockland Memorial Hospital, a blank expression on her face. Jim said Ned may have ingested something, that either his body didn't agree with or couldn't handle, either way it could be bad.

'If I hadn't left he would be okay.' Liz thought tears running down her cheeks.

"Liz." Melinda's voice called through the haze.

Liz leaned back in her chair and looked up at her big sister.

"Hey kiddo are you okay?" Melinda asked crouching down in front of Liz.

"No." Liz whimpered wiping the tears off her cheeks.

"He'll be okay Liz." Melinda said trying to soothe the younger girl.

"But what if he isn't!" Liz exclaimed standing up quickly "The last thing we did was fight!"

"How is he?" Delia asked coming down the hall, Eli right behind her.

"I don't know. Their pumping his stomach now." Liz sighed sinking back into the chair.

**N/L N/L N/L N/L N/L N/L N/L**

Everyone glanced up as Jim came down the hall.

"Is Ned going to be okay?" Liz asked Jim as she stood.

"The doctors says he should make a full recovery. Their giving him antibiotic's now." Jim replied.

"Do they know what he injested?" Delia asked.

"Rat poison." Jim said.

"Rat poison!" Liz exclaimed "We don't even have any in our apartment!"

"I told the doctor that." Jim said "You should know they want to put Ned on a 72 hour suicide watch."

"WHAT!" Liz and Delia exclaimed.

"Ned would NEVER try to commit suicide! It was the ghost!" Liz shouted.

"Calm down Liz." Jim said "I told them that Ned would never do that and it was stupid to put him on a suicide watch."

Liz huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I told them we would watch him. After all you'll be here the whole time." Jim said looking at Liz.

Liz nodded "Can we see him?"

"One at a time." Jim said.

"Go ahead Delia." Liz said, she knew once she got in she wouldn't want to leave.

**N/L N/L N/L N/L N/L N/L N/L**

An hour later Liz was following Jim into Ned's room. Ned was hooked up to and IV and antibiotic's. A heart monitor beeping by the bed. Jim said it was just a precaution. Ned had his eye's closed, it looked like his was concentrating on breathing.

Jim closed the door as he left causing Ned to open his eyes and look over at the door.

Liz bit her lip "Hey how ya doing?"

"Better." Ned replied.

Liz slowly started towards the bed, after a couple of steps she ran over to Ned and pressed her lips against his. Ned responded almost instantly, he wrapped his arms around her back pulled her closer to him. Liz rested her hand on Ned's cheek. The kiss was heated and desperate.

Liz pulled away breathless.

"I'm so sorry I yelled at you." Liz said sitting on the bed and burring her face into Ned's chest .

"It's okay Liz." Ned said reassuringly resting his chin on her head.

"I thought I'd lost you!" Liz whispered looking up at Ned.

"You didn't. I'm still here." Ned said cupping Liz's cheek.

Liz leaned forward and hugged Ned tightly nuzzling the spot between his neck and shoulder.

**N/L N/L N/L N/L N/L N/L N/L**

"As far as I'm concerned Andy can rot in hell." Liz huffed leaning against the pillow.

"Liz you need to cross him over." Ned said.

"No I don't. You nearly died! Twice! Because of him!"

"Nearly being the key word." Ned said calmly "He told you what happened. You got back to the apartment in enough time."

"Ya but still."

"No buts Lizzie. You gotta cross him over."

"Fine I do it but I don't like it."

"You don't have too."

**OKAY I KNOW THE CHAPTER WASN'T AS GOOD AS I WANTED IT TO BE BUT I HAD REALLY BAD WRITER'S BLOCK, SO I HAD TO FORCE MYSELF TO WRITE IT. THIS WILL EITHER BE THE SECOND LAST OR THIRD LAST CHAPTER. PLEASE GO ON MY PROFILE AND VOTE IF THERES A STORY I WILL BE WRITING THAT PEAKS YOUR INTEREST. ANYWHO!**

**REVIEW! :D**


	15. Into The Light

**HERE'S CHAPTER 15 HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

**READ & REVIEW! :D**

Liz sighed she was standing in Grandview Square with Eliza Jenkins.

"Andy?" Liz called.

Andy suddenly appeared a few feet from Liz.

"He's here." Liz whispered.

"Andy?" Eliza said "Liz said you thought she was me."

"You mean she's not?"

"He's confused." Liz whispered.

"Andy she's not me. She just a kid." Eliza said looking were she assumed Andy was.

"But she watched me die." Andy whispered "She stood and watched me die!"

"I checked the hospital records, you were already dead when the paramedics arrived at the scene before Eliza." Liz explained calmly "You were hiking alone."

"Eliza she cheated on me. I was mad and went for a hike." Andy explained."

"He still thinks you were cheating on him, that's why he was hiking alone." Liz said looking at Eliza.

"No I wasn't, I was learning to dance!" Eliza exclaimed "It was a surprise for your birthday."

"You were?"

"Do you see a light?" Liz asked.

"Ya I do. Is it for me?" Andy asked looking at Liz.

"Yes."

"Tell your friend I'm sorry for what I put him through."

"I will." Liz smiled as Andy went through the light "He's gone."

**N/L N/L N/L N/L N/L N/L N/L**

"I am so glad that is over." Liz sighed as she collapsed next to Ned on the couch that evening.

"Your not the only one." Ned replied wrapping an arm around Liz's shoulders and pulling her into his side.

Liz rested her head on Ned's chest her hand resting over his heart.

"I just glad Andy realized what he'd done and warned me." Liz said scooting closer to Ned her arm sliding across his abdomen holding him to her.

"I Love you Ned."

"I love me too." Ned grinned cheekily.

Liz gasped and pinched his side.

"OW! That hurt!" Ned said rubbing his side.

"Good." Liz said shifting so she was straddling his lap.

Before Ned knew what was going on Liz had his t-shirt off and had pressed her lips against his.

"I can show you how much your going love me." Liz whispered climbing off Ned's lap and heading into their bedroom.

Without a second thought Ned was off the couch and in the bedroom closing the door with a loud click behind him.

**DONE! THANK YOU TOO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO READ AND REVIEW! I APPRECATED THE FEED BACK. FOR THOSE THAT WANT TO I HAVE A POLL ON MY PROFILE ON WHAT STORY I WILL DO NEXT.**

**REVIEW! :D**


End file.
